hulk_gotham_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivy Pepper
"Ivy. My name was Ivy..." —Ivy Pepper's first words after being reborn.  Ivy "Pamela" Pepper is the daughter of the late Mario and Alice Pepper. She became an orphan when her father was shot by Harvey Bullock in defense of James Gordon's life, causing her mother to commit suicide. After saving Oswald Cobblepot's life and nursing him back to health, she became his right-hand woman in the criminal underworld filling the void left after the betrayal of Edward Nygma. However, after feeling like she wasn't being taken seriously, Ivy took some potions that altered her physiology and gifted her with poisonous powers as well as the ability to control plants, as well as communicate with them. Becoming Poison Ivy, she has used her new abilities and knowledge of plant-life to become an extremely dangerous eco-terrorist. Personality According to Selina, Ivy is creepy, as nobody would even talk to her, as Ivy's only friend is Selina Kyle, however when she meets Bruce Wayne, she does not blame his parents' death for causing the death of her father and takes interest in the former, noting that Bruce is cute. Ivy has a sense of humor; she answers the phone when Barbara calls, and when she asks about Jim Gordon, Ivy lies saying that she is a friend of his, this causes Barbara to (incorrectly) believe that the girl on the other end is a lover of Jim's. Barbara angrily hangs up the phone, despite Ivy obviously meaning no harm. Ivy is loyal and cares about friends, as she questioned Selina about the type of people she was being involved with. However, this changes when Ivy is aged into adulthood by Marv, as she takes pleasure in Selina not recognizing her as Ivy during an encounter at The Sirens nightclub, and even mockingly tells Selina to run along and "keep stealing wallets". Despite her growth spurt into adulthood, Ivy still showed signs of a child-like nature and immaturity, mainly due to not having a natural progression growing up. When she teams up with Oswald Cobblepot to create themselves a gang of "freaks", she sees the union as a big happy family. Despite this, she dislikes being talked down to and disrespected, as she aspires to be taken seriously in the criminal underworld. On a more comical note, Ivy was shown to be very gluttonous, since she ate all of Selina's food and then asked for more. Even before that, she complained a lot to Selina about "starving". Ivy's personality has taken a darker turn after her mutation. Selina appears to be the only human she still has some kind of affection for as her love of plants made her put their "lives" above human beings. She is willing to kill anyone who she views as dangerous to plants and believes in giving painful deaths to the people who murder her "little green friends". After her mutation, Ivy seems to jump to conclusions easily and judge people very fast when it involves plants. When she learned of Project M that Wayne Enterprises was conducting with plants, she immediately assumed it was an experiment to develop new poison; she went straight for Bruce, as he was the owner of the company. During her time in No Man's Land, Ivy largely lost most of her remaining humanity, becoming closer to her comic book counterpart. However, her love for plants has taken a more positive turn, as she wants to create a beautfiul garden; when Bruce told her that all the people she kills and feeds to the plants resutled in nothing but a dark wasteland that smelled of death, she was slightly unnerved showing that she is aware she has some faults in her plans. She also had a single spark of compassion left for Selina, giving Bruce a seed that could repair her spine at the cost of unleashing the darkness in Selina. Physical appearance Ivy is initially a little girl with long, knitted ginger hair and green eyes. Her normal attire is generally an oversized striped shirt and ratty skirt. As the series progresses she grows slightly taller. After being aged into adulthood Ivy’s appearance changes drastically. She is tall with a slender, curveous figure and long ginger hair that is slightly curled. Her attire generally consists of fashionable women’s attire, especially dresses that expose her cleavage. When Ivy emerges from her cocoon her appearance is sharper. Her facial features are more angled and her nails turn green as a result of the poison she generates. Ivy’s posture loses most of its childish habits and she now moves with more elegance and grace. Powers and abilities * Mutated Physiology: Upon consuming extremely potent mutagenic alchemical compounds, Ivy has gained superhuman powers. * Poisonous biology: Ivy now possesses the ability to poison others at will by simply scratching them, causing the poison to enter the victim's bloodstream. She claims that it is her "essence". * Plant-generation: Once the poison has entered a person's bloodstream, it creates plants that will consume the victim from the inside. * Hallucination inducement: Those infected by Ivy's poison will experience hallucinations before being killed. Abilities * Botanist: Ivy possesses an advanced knowledge of plant life, identifying and growing different breeds. * Toxicologist: By extracting materials from her plants, she is able to create drugs or perfumes that serve as powerful hallucinogenics and hypnotic agents. Soon after coming out of the "cocoon" once her mutation was complete, she managed to create an antidote to the poison from her body. * Hypnotism: When people smell a perfume she has crafted, they fall under her hypnotic control. Equipment * Hypnotic perfume: Ivy uses a special perfume that she wears that allows her to control anyone that smells it. * Lazarus water: Ivy is currently in the possession of water from the Lazarus Pit which she stole from with the help of a mind-controlled Lucius Fox. * Mutant flowers: When combining the Lazarus water with her mutated blood, it creates flowers in a matter of seconds. When people are exposed to the spores from these flowers, it kills them and causes the same kinds of flowers grow out of their bodies. Category:Females Category:Characters with powers Category:Villains